the_quietfandomcom-20200214-history
Hieronymus Zayn
Hieronymus Zayn was a creature who came from outside Oros. He was present in the second age but it is possible he arrived in Oros even earlier. He takes the shape of a young adult human male with silvery hair. His true form is unknown, however he often takes the form of a large creature wreathed in swirling ash. After travelling to many realms before Oros and generally enjoying himself with all the things they had to offer, he saw them fall one by one to the quiet. Eventually he met Azor on Oros, who, seeing the potential of Zayn as an ally, quickly showed him the Disk. The potential of the artifact fascinated Zayn. The worlds he had seen wither and die had left a mark on him, and now there was a way to prevent it. He joined Azor in his mission to activate the disk by forming the Guildpact. It was not an easy task, however Zayn was overwhelmingly powerful, having come from a realm of god-like beings. He subdued many of the Guildpacts strongest opponents, bringing the world to it's knees to fulfill Azor's vision. It was brutal, but it was also necessary. Upon completion of the ritual, the ten guild leaders who had been chosen were sacrificed to the disk and it was activated. The old gods were now bound to Oros and could not leave while the Guildpact stood, ensuring that the quiet would not come to this world. However, there was an unintended consequence to the formation of the pact. Oros became entirely cut off from all other worlds. It became impossible for anyone to travel to or from Oros through any means, magical or otherwise. Zayn himself became almost entirely cut off from his powers. He was furious and blamed Azor for tricking and betraying him. Azor had feared that this was a potential outcome of the pact, but had never told Zayn his suspicions. So weakened, Zayn stood no chance of defeating Azor, but he swore his vengeance. It was late in the third age when Zayn met Zadel, the Tiefling who had found a way to open portals to other realms. Since the magic of the pact was tied to it's people, by causing a big enough loss of life the pact could be weakened. Together they caused a slaughter among the elves in the northern forests large enough to open the first portal to demonic lands. Unbeknownst to them, the young Zinaires was among the survivors and vowed vengeance upon Zadel. Zayn worked with Zadel for many years, gaining many dark powers. Together they attempted to weaken the guildpact enough to break it and give Zayn his freedom. He clashed many times with Urick and his servants, as well as with Syn. Once he encountered Ickthon, Dalron, Zinaires and the nameless in a battle that proved fatal for one of the heroes. Eventually Zadel achieved his success, only to reveal to Zayn that his world had fallen to the quiet ages ago. The breaking of the pact still caused Zayn to regain most of his old power, but it was no match for Zadel's new demonic form. He was soundly defeated and fled. Later, he joined those who were once his enemies in defeating Zadel and the demon invasion. However, the Disk was badly damaged during the war and all were forced to flee the growing Quiet.